Le secret de Kaiba
by Etoile du soir
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Kaiba enlève une jeune fille qui pourrait compromettre sa société, mais il ne se doute pas qu'elle va bouleverser sa vie...
1. Prologue et Tessie Richards

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf celui que j'ai inventé.  
  
Alors, voilà ! C'est ma première fic Yugi-Oh ! alors ne vous fiez pas à cette première fic. Elle est sans intérêt et ça ne parle même pas de Yugi. C'est centré sur Kaiba et je parle même pas des objets du Millénium. En fait, y'a rien d'intéressant et si vous voulez vous amusez un peu ; lisez cette fic. Bien sûr, je vais écrire d'autres fics. J'en ai déjà une d'écrite et j'ai commencé la deuxième partie. Eh oui, c'est en plusieurs parties. Bon, si vous voulez réellement découvrir mes talents d'auteurs (si j'en ai), allez dans la section Beyblade si ça vous intéresse ; j'ai mis une fic complète avec 141 reviews et la deuxième est en ligne. Bon, je me fais un petit coup de pub : elle s'appelle « Les Ailes de la Victoire ». Je vous le répète, ne vous fiez pas à cette fic !!! Je peux vous dire que ma deuxième parle de tout : objets du Millénium, Yugi, Kaiba, Bakura et tout le tralala. Alors si vous ne voulez pas lire cette fic, lisez mon autre fic que je mettrais bientôt en ligne ! De tout façon, cette fic ne contient que cinq chapitres, alors. . .  
  
Le secret de Kaiba  
  
Prologue  
  
- Elle possède des microfilms qui pourraient mettre fin à la Kaiba Corp.  
  
- Très bien, je m'en charge.  
  
- C'est la fille du patron de Richards et Compagnie.  
  
- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
  
- Tessie Richards.  
  
L'homme lui tendit une photo d'elle.  
  
- Bientôt, elle ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. . .  
  
Chapitre 1 : Tessie Richards  
  
Tessie Richards avait tout pour elle. La richesse, l'intelligence et la beauté. En effet, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient souplement jusqu'à la taille et elle possédait des yeux bleu-gris envoûtants. Evidemment, son père, Davis Richards, directeur de la société Richards et Compagnie, l'avait envoyée dans une école privée.  
  
Le nez plongé dans son livre de maths, Tessie s'ennuyait ferme. Ces exercices, elle les avait fait 100 fois et le professeur répétait toujours les mêmes choses. Ça en devenait lassant. Le professeur désigna une élève au tableau pour corriger un exercice de maths. Cette élève mit 30 ans à le corriger et Tessie soupira tellement c'était simple. La seule matière où Tessie avait du mal -et encore- était l'Histoire. Elle avait horreur de cette matière mais s'en sortait toujours avec une note correcte.  
  
La sonnerie retentit.  
  
- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Anna, tu viens ?  
  
- Non, j'ai encore un cours d'art.  
  
- Bon, ben j'y vais.  
  
- Attends ! Tu n'avais pas un cours de musique ?  
  
- J'ai pas envie d'y aller.  
  
- Tessie, c'n'est pas sérieux. Comment veux-tu apprendre à jouer de la harpe si tu n'assistes pas aux cours ?  
  
- J'en joue depuis toute petite, je connais tout par coeur.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette option alors ?  
  
- Parce que l'art ne m'intéresse pas. On était obligé d'en prendre une et il n'y avait que ces deux-là.  
  
Anna la fixait durement.  
  
- Ça va, ça va. J'y vais à ce cours. Salut !  
  
Elle se rendit dans la salle de musique, vide.  
  
- Tiens, la prof n'est pas là ?  
  
Elle rentra quand même et se mit devant sa harpe. Elle sourit. Tessie s'assit confortablement et laissa ses doigts courir sur les cordes. Elle ne vit pas l'heure passer et il était dix-huit heures quand elle s'arrêta de jouer. Elle rangea tout et sortit. Dehors, il faisait sombre et froid. Elle accéléra le pas.  
  
- Papa va s'inquiéter. Mais pourquoi suis-je restée une heure là-dedans ?  
  
Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Tessie s'arrêta, guettant le moindre bruit.  
  
- Qui est là ?  
  
Personne. Elle se traita d'idiote et continua sa route. Dans une ruelle, une silhouette murmura :  
  
- C'est elle.  
  
- Papa, j'suis rentrée !  
  
- Tessie, ma chérie, j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de faire couler Kaiba Corp.  
  
Tessie soupira.  
  
- Papa, ça ne sert à rien. Laissez donc cette vieille querelle de côté et essayez plutôt de vous associer.  
  
- Ma chérie, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.  
  
- Si, c'est possible ! Seulement, vous ne faites aucun effort pour ça ! Avant, les Richards et les Kaiba s'entendaient très bien ! Mais maintenant que toi et Seito Kaiba avez repris les rennes, vous faites n'importe quoi !!  
  
- Mais enfin, mon ange. . .  
  
- Non ! J'aime bien les Kaiba, j'ai fait connaissance avec le plus jeune. Tu ne crois pas que cette guerre a assez duré ?  
  
- Tessie. . .  
  
- Je suis désolé papa, mais si tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter ce conflit, alors je ne pourrais plus te ragarder en face.  
  
Tessie monta dans sa chambre.  
  
- Mon coeur, reviens ici !  
  
- Laissez-là Monsieur Richards. Elle a besoin de temps.  
  
- Ce sont ces Kaiba ! Ils ont manipulé ma fille, ils l'ont monté contre moi ! Je me vengerai ! 


	2. L'enlèvement

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf celui que j'ai inventé.

**Chapitre 2 : L'enlèvement**

            Tessie savait qu'elle avait blessé son père mais si elle ne le faisait pas, l'association entre les Kaiba et les Richards n'existeraient jamais. Elle savait qu'il faudra du temps avant cette réconciliation mais elle y arriverait.

            Elle se glissa dans son lit, morose.

- J'espère qu'il prendra en compte ma décision. Si seulement tu étais là maman, tu saurais quoi faire.

            Sa mère était décédée dans un tragique accident de voiture. Tessie revoyait le visage apeuré de sa mère. Elle se trouvait avec elle dans la voiture. Mais seule Tessie avait survécu.

            *Flash-back*

            Tessie et sa mère était ensemble dans la voiture. Elle emmenait sa fille au parc. Pour passer plus de temps avec elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient plus passé de temps ensemble et Tessie en était malheureuse. Elle avait 12 ans.

- Ma chérie, tu es contente ?

- Oui, maman. Tu sais aujourd'hui, papa a dit qu'il y aurait une surprise pour moi à la maison. Je suis tellement contente que tu ait pu te libérer de ton travail rien que pour passer du temps avec moi. Mais je suis une grande fille et je peux me débrouiller seule. C'n'est pas une critique mais je trouve que tu travailles trop et tu passes de moins en moins de temps avec papa et moi.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je sais maman, je sais.

            Le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Tessie dit :

- Maman, je t'aime.

            Sa mère s'attendrit.

- Moi aussi ma chérie.

            Soudain, une autre voiture arriva à toute allure.

- Maman !! Attention !!!!!!

            Sa mère tourna le volant trop tard, la voiture percuta la barrière de protection. Tessie fut blessée à la tempe et saignait abondamment tandis que sa mère gisait, inconsciente. . . ou morte. Difficilement, Tessie parvint à articuler :

- Maman ? Maman, réponds-moi, j't'en prie.

            Tessie remarqua tout le sang qui coulait encore sur ses vêtements. D'où venait tout ce sang ? La tête ! Une profonde blessure avait ouvert la tête de sa mère et le sang qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Tessie avait horreur du sang. C'est à ce moment-là que Tessie remarqua l'étrange angle droit que formait sa nuque.

- Maman ?!!!!! Non ! Non. . . 

            Tessie pleura sans savoir quoi faire. Sa mère, morte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de la voiture avec beaucoup de difficultés et tomba sur la route. Elle avait mal partout. Sûrement une jambe cassée. Elle attendit longtemps avant qu'une voiture ne passe. La voiture s'arrêta et le conducteur en sortit. Quand il vit la jeune fille en larmes et visiblement très blessée, il s'alarma. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer un accident aussi terrible ? Il s'avança vers Tessie qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ma mère. . . aidez-moi, je vous en prie. . . 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé petite ? dit le conducteur d'une voix douce.

- Ma mère. . . 

            Tessie s'évanouit, épuisée.

- Petite !!

            Le conducteur déposa Tessie dans sa voiture et alla voir l'état de la voiture. Quand il vit la personne qui s'y trouvait, il ne put réprimer un cri de dégoût. Une violente nausée s'empara de lui, mais courageux, il emmena la petite au commissariat le plus près. Il s'occuperait de sa mère plus tard. Ce n'était pas urgent. Ce qui était urgent, c'était de soigner Tessie, mal en point. Ce jour bouleversa la vie de Tessie. Plus jamais elle ne fit de sortie en voiture, presque traumatisée. Son père avait été anéantie de la perte de sa femme. La surprise qu'avait préparé son père ne servait plus à rien. Le jour de son anniversaire, sa mère était morte. Cet accident l'avait fragilisée et sensibilisée. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Ce jour maudit. . . 

            *Fin du flash-back*

- Maman. . . 

            Elle soupira et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Elle sombra tout de suite dans un sommeil léger.

            Pourtant, elle n'entedit pas la fenêtre s'ouvrir. Soudain, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle se réveilla brutalement et essaya de crier mais cette main l'en empêcha. Elle se débattit furieusement mais on l'assoma. Elle s'évanouit. . . 

            Tessie se réveilla dans une chambre noyée dans l'obscurité. Il y faisaitchaud et Tessie se sentait à l'aise. Mais. . . 

- Où suis-je ?

            Paniquée, elle se leva et se précipita sur la porte. Fermée à clé ! Elle tambourina à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit tout d'un coup. Tessie tomba à la renverse. Une silhouette mince mais robuste qui faisait environ 1m90 se dressa devant elle. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière lui brûla les yeux mais ils s'habituèrent rapidement à la clarté de la chambre. Elle leva les yeux. Des cheveux châtain, des yeux bleus profonds la sondant. . . Tessie n'en revint pas.

- Seito Kaiba ?!

- Donnez-moi ces microfilms.

- Hein ?

- Les microfilms ! Donnez-les moi !

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Quels microfilms ?

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous me racontez.

            Tessie mit un certain moment mais comprit.

- Attendez là ! Vous m'avez enlevée pour avoir quelque chose que je n'ai pas ?! Ça va pas, non ?!

- Je vous laisse 24 heures.

            Il sortit et verrouilla la porte. Tessie se releva et cria à travers la porte.

- Relâchez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

            Tessie était complètement paniquée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

            Des larmes se mirent à couler malgré elle. Elle remonta ses genoux contre elle. Son pyjama de satin ne la réchauffait guère mais elle s'en moquait. Elle pleura une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'épuisée, elle s'endormit, sur le sol.

            Quelques heures plus tard, Kaiba revint. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit la jeune fille, sur le sol, endormie. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui cachaient le visage mais elle avait l'air épuisée. Kaiba la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit et la couvrit. Il vit ses yeux rouges. Il fut surpris. Il était, à présent, pratiquement certain de son innocence. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser avoir. Tessie ouvrit ses yeux bleu-gris. Ils se posèrent sur Kaiba. Tout de suite, elle se jeta sur lui mais il lui emprisonna les deux poignets. Elle lui arrivait à peine au torse.

- J'vous en prie, relâchez-moi. . . Je n'ai pas ce que vous cherchez.

            Elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre.

- Ou vous jouez très bien la comédie, ou vous dites la vérité.

- Je dis la vérité ! Je vous le jure !

- Je ne peux pas vous relâcher. . . Tessie.

- Pourquoi. . . ?

- Parce que c'est trop tard. Vous savez ce qui peut m'arriver si je vous libère.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Non, désolé.

- J'vous en supplie, je vais devenir folle si je reste ici.

            Elle s'effondra en pleurs sur le lit. Kaiba, ne sachant que faire, préféra partir.

            Une heure plus tard, on vint lui apporter le déjeuner. Makuba apparut.

- Makuba ? Makuba, mon petit, aide-moi à m'enfuir.

            Le jeune garçon ne sut que dire.

- Je. . . je ne peux pas.

            Tessie se calma.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas le droit de te mêler à ça.

- Mangez, vous devez reprendre des forces.

- Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim. Que cherche ton frère exactement ?

- Des microfilms qui pourraient faire couler notre entreprise.

- Mais je ne les ai pas. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me croire ?

- Si, il vous croit. Il me l'a dit hier soir.

- Mais alors. . . 

- Vous savez très bien ce qui risque de lui arriver s'il vous relâche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant ? Mon père a déjà dû s'apercevoir de mon absence et il ne va pas tarder à envoyer des hommes à ma recherche. S'il ne me libère pas, son sort sera encore pire.

- Mon frère est intelligent, il trouvera bien quelque chose. Et puis, vous êtes en sécurité avec lui.

            Tessie n'en était pas convaincue. A ce moment-là, Kaiba fit son entrée et dit :

- Venez avec moi !

            Avant même qu'elle ait pu répondre, il entraîna Tessie par le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

            Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Changez-vous et prenez vos affaires.

            Kaiba se retourna et la laissa s'habiller et regrouper quelques affaires. Tessie, profitant de ce moment, se précipita vers la porte dans l'espoir de s'enfuir mais Kaiba fut plus rapide.

- Je vous le déconseille fortement.

- Lâchez-moi !

            Elle se débattit comme une vraie lionne.

- Arrêtez de vous agiter, vous allez me rendre fou !

- Vous l'êtes déjà !

            Kaiba la jeta sur son épaule, prit ses affaires et s'enfuit.

- Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ?

- Vos gardes du corps sont à votre recherche.

- Evidemment ! Mais maintenant, vous aussi ils vous recherchent. En fuyant avec moi, ils n'auront plus de doute sur la nature de ma disparition. Ils savent que c'est vous qui m'avez enlevée.

- Quelle importance. . . 

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité.

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être vous laisser ici toute seule.

            Voyant l'air effrayé de Tessie, Kaiba rajouta :

- Je plaisantais.

- C'est pas drôle. J'n'ai vraiment pas envie de plaisanter.

            Ils marchèrent à travers la forêt sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient.

- La nuit va bientôt tomber, dit Kaiba.

- Et alors ?

- Si vous pouviez vous arrêter de parler quelques minutes, ça soulagerait mes pauvres oreilles, dit-il durement.

            Tessie et Kaiba se fusillèrent du regard. Celui-ci installa une tente et fit un feu de camp. Tessie se glissa directement dans son sac de couchage. Quant à Kaiba, il resta dehors. Tessie avait raison. Il devrait peut-être la libérer. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était innocente. Il se glissa à son tour sous la tente. Il vit Tessie profondément endormie. Apparemment, elle s'était s'était endormie, frustrée et en colère contre lui. Il s'en fichait.

Après le chapitre 1, voilà le chapitre 2 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Toutes vos suggestions sont les bienvenues. Même si c'est pour m'insulter, j'accepte tout et j'encaisse tout ! Personnellement, j'aime pas Tessie. Elle est trop. . . j'l'aime pas c'est tout !

Pour ma seule revieweuse Shiny : merci ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à Yugi. T'aurais pu me le dire quand même !

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !!


	3. Malade

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf celui que j'ai inventé.

**Chapitre 3 : Malade**

            Le lendemain, Tessie se réveilla la première et vit Kaiba qui dormait encore. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle pouvait s'enfuir. Oui, elle le pouvait ! Elle sortit doucement de la tente, mit ses chaussures et scruta les environs. Il n'y avait que verdure et le ciel était sombre.

- Il va pleuvoir, je devrais peut-être rester ici. Mais c'est ma seule chance.

            Elle ne prit qu'une veste blanche en coton et s'engouffra dans la forêt.

- J'espère que je ne fais pas erreur.

            Mais après quelques heures de marche. . . 

- Je n'arriverai jamais à me retrouver.

            Elle oublia son envie de fuir et revint sur ses pas. Mais il n'y avait que les arbres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Tessie sut qu'elle ne retrouverait pas son chemin.

- Oh non. . . Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote !

            Des gouttes se mirent à tomber.

- Manquait plus que ça. . . 

            Elle marcha quelques minutes, en vain.

- J'étais plus en sécurité avec lui. Où est-il maintenant ?

            Elle marcha encore pendant dix minutes. Soudain, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et la tira en arrière. Tessie se débattit. Elle se retourna et vit Kaiba.

- Kaiba ?!

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

- J'ai eu si peur !

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuie ?!

- Je. . . j'ai eu tort.

- Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne veux pas vous laisser seule dans cette forêt ? Si mon intention était de vous éliminer, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde.

            Tessie continua de pleurer. Kaiba la laissa pendant un moment. Voyant qu'elle n'avait qu'une veste de coton sur elle et qu'elle était trempée, il lui mit sa propre veste sur épaules. Il ne s'était pas attaché à elle. Non ! C'était simplement une jeune fille sensible. Tessie leva les yeux.

- Venez, on rentre.

            Elle le suivit.

- Pardonnez-moi.

- De quoi ?

- De mon ignorance, mon insolence et mon imprudence. Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point j'étais perdue sans vous.

- Pourtant, c'était une occasion unique.

- Oui, mais je sais que vous me ferez pas de mal. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Nous nous cachons mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre.

- Je trouverai une solution.

- Je vous fais confiance.

            Tessie se reposait dans la tente. Kaiba restait dehors, sous la pluie. Tessie ne supportait pas cette situation. Elle sortit.

- Vous ne voulez pas rentrer ? Vous allez tomber malade.

- Pour l'instant, c'est vous qui êtes malade.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez de la fièvre.

            Elle toucha son front.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Tout à l'heure, pendant que vous dormiez. Rentrez dans la tente.

- Non, je refuse. C'n'est pas juste pour vous.

- Rentre dans cette tente, Tessie !

            Elle fut surprise par ce soudain tutoiement. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Kaiba se leva à son tour, la dominant de toute sa taille. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Elle soutint son regard. Kaiba eut un petit sourire en coin. Tessie sut qu'il allait lui faire un mauvais coup.

- Qu'est-ce que vous. . . ?

            Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta dans la tente. Il la déposa sur le sac de couchage.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je resterai ici.

            La tente, étant construite contre des arbres, il s'y appuya. Tessie ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir. Cependant. . . 

- Kaiba ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissée mourir ?

            Kaiba fut surpris par cette question.

- Parce que je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

- Vous auriez pu me laisser seule dans la forêt. Au moins, j'aurais rejoint ma mère. Et j'aurais été heureuse avec elle. . . 

            Sa voix sanglotait mais elle refusait de pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Un accident de voiture dont moi aussi j'ai été victime.

            Elle remonta la manche de son pull et lui montra une cicatrice.

- Un stupide accident. Le jour de mon anniversaire. Quand j'ai vu ma mère, allongée à côté de moi, morte, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir moi aussi. Mais on m'a sauvée. Moi, et pas ma mère.

            Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle.

- La vie est injuste envers ceux qu'on aime, vous ne trouvez pas ?

            Elle rit nerveusement.

- Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote. Ma mère est morte, on ne peut rien y faire. Il y en a pour qui c'est encore pire et moi, je suis là à me lamenter sur mon sort. Je suis tellement égoïste. J'en viens presque à me détester.

            Kaiba, ne supportant plus ce discours larmoyant, la coupa :

- Essaye de dormir un peu.

            Tessie fut blessée de son ton dur. Kaiba le remarqua :

- Je ne veux plus te voir en train de souffrir. Je suis sûr que ta mère veille sur toi.

            Elle retrouva son sourire. Kaiba pouvait être très gentil quand il le voulait bien.

            Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Kaiba, lui, ferma simplement les yeux, sans dormir.

            Plus tard. . . 

            Tessie n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle suffoquait et avait très chaud. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'allais pas m'enfuir, j'ai compris la leçon. Je croyais que vous dormiez.

- Je ne dors jamais quand je veille quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi me veiller ?

- Tu m'inquiètes.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir.

- Si. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, c'est tout.

- Je vais prendre l'air.

- Reste ici. Tu as beaucoup de fièvre.

- J'ai chaud.

- Très bien.

- Comment ça « très bien » ?

- Tu dois garder ta chaleur.

            Tessie savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien comme ça. Elle se remit dans son sac de couchage.

- Dors un peu.

            Quelques minutes plus tard, Tessie s'endormit, agitée. Elle transpirait beaucoup, toussait et sa respiration était saccadée. Kaiba tenta de la calmer et mit une compresse froide sur le front. Elle s'agita violemment.

- Tessie, calme-toi ! Tessie !

            Elle se réveilla, dans les bras de Kaiba.

- J'ai mal. . . J'ai tellement mal. . . 

            Elle s'évanouit.

- Tessie !

            Il la secoua légèrement mais rien à faire. Il décida de la soigner.

            Deux jours passèrent. Tessie se réveilla la nuit. Elle ouvrit ses yeux bleu-gris et vit Kaiba, allongé à côté d'elle.

- Il m'a soignée. Il aurait pu me laisser. . . 

            Elle couvrit Kaiba de la couverture et sortit prendre l'air frais de la nuit. Elle se sentait bien et guérie.

- C'est grâce aux soins de Kaiba.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

            Kaiba l'avait rejointe.

- Merci de vous être occupé de moi.

- Après ce que je t'ai fait, il était normal que je le fasse.

            Ils se regardèrent.

- Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir enlevée plus tôt. . . 

            Il approcha son visage du sien.

- Excusez-moi, je vais aller me recoucher. Bonne nuit.

            Elle s'esquiva. Elle n'était pas prête. Kaiba en était conscient. Mais comment résister ? Il l'aimait. Son caractère l'avait séduit. Il voulait la protéger, elle était si fragile et sensible. . . et belle. De son côté, Tessie se demandait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je. . . l'aime ?

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Ce que c'est compliqué les histoires d'amour. Malheureusement, j'en ai jamais vécu. Et tant mieux ! Je préfère rester comme je suis une petite fille normale, sans problèmes. A mon âge, tout le monde me dit que je suis « jolie », sans plus. C'est blessant quand même ! Mais je suis heureuse comme ça !

Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre : La vérité

Merci à **Molima**. La grande déclaration d'amour, c'est pour le dernier chapitre. Tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas assez de sentiments ? Tu vas être servie dans les prochains chapitres. Sachant qu'il n'y en a que 5 en tout. . . 

Petit sondage : Quel est votre personnage préféré entre :

**Yugi** : il est trop mignon avec ses grands yeux violets !

**Pharo** : il est viril et très confiant. Personne ne peut le lui reprocher.

**Seito** : un peu énervant mais croit aux cartes. Il a un côté sensible qu'il ne veut pas montrer.

**Bakura** : très doux mais quand son esprit se réveille, il est terrible !

**Pégasus** : fou !! Il est fou mais on peut pas lui en vouloir puisqu'il veut faire renaître Cecilia.

**Téa** : a un grand coeur. Elle est prête à tout pour aider ses amis.

**Joey** : trop sûr de lui. Mais Yugi est toujours là pour l'aider.

**Tristan** : c'est un fidèle ami sur qui on peut compter.

**Mai** : forte duelliste qui s'accroche souvent à ses cartes.

**Makuba** : petit frère de Seito qu'il idolâtre.

**Duke** : très séduisant ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.


	4. La vérité

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf celui que j'ai inventé.

**Chapitre 4 : La vérité**

            Tessie et Kaiba ne se regardaient plus. Kaiba en eut marre et voulut mettre au point certaines choses.

- Tessie, je voudrais qu'on parle tous les deux.

- Non.

- Tessie, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Moi non plus. Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

            Elle partit. Qu'éprouvait-elle pour lui ? C'était difficile de le savoir. En même temps, elle le détestait. Mais elle était attirée par lui.

- Tout ça à cause de ces fichus microfilms !

            Les microfilms ! Mais oui ! Elle courut vers Kaiba.

- Je sais où sont les microfilms que vous cherchez ! Il y a un traître chez Kaiba Corp !

- Explique-toi.

- J'ai entendu mon père et un autre homme parler un jour où je n'avais pas école. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais mon père demandait si l'homme « les » avait. L'homme répondit qu'ils les avaient bien et qu'il pourrait facilement tromper Seito Kaiba. Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas fait attention mais maintenant. . . 

- Alors je me suis fait trahir ?

            Les yeux de Kaiba lancèrent des flammes. Tessie recula.

- J'n'en suis vraiment pas certaine.

            Kaiba rassembla ses affaires.

- On y retourne.

- Où ça ?

- Là-bas. Viens avec moi. On va régler cette affaire pour de bon.

            Tessie fut forcée de le suivre.

- Peut-être que je me trompe.

- Peut-être est-ce la vérité. Je pencherai pour cette solution.

            Tessie se mit devant lui, lui barrant la route.

- Promets-moi que tu seras prudent.

            Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa pour lui prouver son amour et qu'il resterait très prudent pour pouvoir la revoir et rester auprès d'elle. C'était un baiser unique voulant dire énormément de choses. Il se sépara d'elle doucement.

- Je te le promets.

            Ils se dirigèrent tous deux chez Kaiba. Il ouvrit furieusement la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Makuba !

- Seito ! Va t'en !

            Plusieurs hommes tenaient fermement Makuba prisonnier. Kaiba les reconnut. C'était ses propres hommes. Tessie reconnut son père.

- Papa ?

- Tessie, ma chérie !

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ton père est un traître aussi, coupa Kaiba. Il a corrompu un de mes hommes afin qu'il espionne ma société.

            Tessie regarda son père. Il évita soigneusement son regard.

- Papa, ne me dis pas que c'est la vérité ?! Papa !

- Ma chérie, j'ai fait ça pour notre bien.

- Pour notre bien ? C'n'est pas en détruisant les sociétés concurrentes que. . . 

- Laisse tomber Tessie.

- Nous détenons ces microfilms, la Kaiba Corp est perdue.

            Tessie et Kaiba se regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Papa, tu leur as dit que c'était moi qui détenait ces microfilms ? Et comme ça, Kaiba m'enlève et il fuit pour que tu puisses t'en prendre à Makuba et quand tu auras détruit la société, tu te lanceras dans des recherches sans vraiment me chercher ? Tu t'es montré vraiment plus bas que tout ! Tu vas même jusqu'à me sacrifier ?! Maman avait raison, tu es répugnant ! Je te déteste !! Tu entends ? Je te déteste !!

            Tessie allait se jeter sur son père mais Kaiba la retint par la taille. Elle laissa éclater sa colère et des larmes de fureur s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

- Lâche-moi ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre. . . Il ne le mérite pas. . . 

            A ce moment-là, Makuba écrasa le pied d'un des hommes qui le maintenait et mordit l'autre au bras. Au passage, il arracha les microfilms des mains de Monsieur Richards.

- Non !

- Seito, attrape !

            Il lança les microfilms vers Seito qui les rattrapa au vol et les détruisit instantanément.

- Maintenant, vous n'avez plus aucune preuve. C'est la prison qui vous attend. Tessie, s'il te plaît, peux-tu appeler la police ?

- D'accord, j'y vais.

            Monsieur Richards interpella sa fille.

- Tessie, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je suis ton père.

            Tessie s'arrêta un moment. Elle regarda Kaiba.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Tessie.

- Je suis désolée papa.

            Elle s'empara du téléphone et appela la police.

Un chapitre très court, mais les révélations sont importantes. Maintenant, que va-t-il se passer pour notre couple ?

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Shiny** : merci pour tes encouragements !! T'as raison, Yugi est trop mignon !!

**Pookie** : merci !! Ça te dérange pas qu'il y ai pas Yugi ? Pourtant, c'est le perso principal. Toi, t'es accro à Seito. Tout comme moi ! Gros bisous !!

**Rei kon** : tu trouves que ma fic est remarquable ? Oh ! Merci !! T'es sûre que tu pourrais toujours lire mes fics ? C'est toujours le même style et on s'ennuie vite. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! J'apprécie vraiment !! Je t'envoie des milliers de baisers !!!

**AngelicFeather **: tout d'abord, bienvenue ! Merci de tous ces compliments (je ne les mérite pas mais merci quand même !). Je viens de relire mon chap 3 et il n'y a que des phrases normales. Où vois-tu des phrases bien construites ?

Ouais, Kaiba, j'l'adore !! Moi, mon perso préféré, c'est le Pharaon, bien sûr !! Allez, bisous !

Prochain et dernier chapitre : Epilogue.

Je fais des bisous à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me lire.


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf celui que j'ai inventé.

**Chapitre 5 : Epilogue**

            Monsieur Richards et les hommes de Kaiba n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. La société Richards et compagnie ferma, Tessie ne voulant pas s'en occuper. La Kaiba Corp était sauvée. Tessie rentra chez elle et s'allongea sur son lit.

- Tout est fini. Maintenant, je suis seule. . . et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

            Elle repensa à Kaiba. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose ? Elle n'en savait rien mais une chose était sûre : elle ne le reverrait plus. Cette idée lui arracha une larme de douleur. . . 

            Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kaiba avait repris une activité normale. Mais il pensait toujours à elle. Que pensait-elle ? Il décida d'aller la voir. Il se dirigea vers sa maison. Il allait frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit et Kaiba et Tessie se firent face. Celle-ci voulut refermer la porte mais Kaiba la bloqua.

- Tessie. . . 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

- Ecoute. . . 

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que notre histoire était sérieuse ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolée de te dire que tu t'es trompé. Au revoir.

            Elle referma la porte d'un coup sec. Kaiba ne savait pas quoi penser. Il partit, plus blessé qu'il ne le pense. Tessie, elle, restait derrière la porte en déversant toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était aussi difficile pour elle que pour lui.

- Je suis désolée. . . Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. . . 

            Elle sut à cet instant qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Ce qui lui fit encore plus mal. Elle pouvait renoncer à tous ses rêves, sacrifier sa vie et son âme mais renoncer à celui qu'elle aimait était au-dessus de ses forces. C'était trop tard. Elle l'avait perdu. Pour toujours. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Kaiba.

- Aide-moi maman. . . 

            Au lycée, Tessie travaillait toujours aussi bien mais avait la tête ailleurs. Ses amies avaient bien essayé de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait mais elle répondait toujours par un « ça va, je t'assure ». Et à chaque fois, elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mais jamais elle ne le fit. Son regard demeurait triste et sa joie de vivre d'antan n'était plus jamais revenue.

            Un jour, à la sortie des cours, Tessie vit Kaiba attendre devant le portail.

- Oh non, j'n'en peux plus. . . 

            Elle se dirigea vers lui, n'ayant pas le choix. Dès qu'il la vit, Kaiba la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. A bout de souffle, il s'écarta.

- Accepte de venir à la maison ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- S'il te plaît ?

- . . . D'accord.

            Tessie arriva chez Kaiba à 19 heures.

- Bonsoir.

- Entre.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Je t'aime.

            Elle fut surprise mais sourit.

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Tu rencontreras d'autres jeunes filles beaucoup moins. . . sensible que moi. Plus facile à vivre. Tu passeras le restant de tes jours avec l'une d'elles et tu m'oublieras. . . 

- Si c'est ça que tu souhaites pour moi alors je respecterais ton choix mais il faut que tu saches que je ne serais nullement heureux avec une vie comme celle-ci. C'est vrai, tu es difficile à vivre et tu me rends fou. Fou d'amour pour toi. C'est avec toi que je veux passer le restant de mes jours. Avec personne d'autre. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

            Après hésitations, elle répondit :

- Oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

- Alors viens vivre avec moi.

- Je. . . je ne sais pas.

- Que vas-tu faire toute seule chez toi ?

- Mais. . . 

- Je t'en prie. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Si tu venais à disparaître de ma vie, je me suiciderais pour pouvoir encore renaître dans l'unique but de te revoir. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre, tu es ma vie, Tessie. Je t'aime tant, je pourrais te donner mon âme. Et mon coeur t'appartient déjà.

- Tu me promets que tu m'aimeras toujours ?

- Je te chérirai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle laissa couler ses larmes trop longtemps contenues.

- J'attendais tellement ce moment ! Je t'aime Seito, je t'aime !

FIN 

Que c'est triste ! J'ai failli pleurer. Je sais que je suis un peu sado sur les bords.^-^

Vous avez aimé ? Je l'espère. J'ai aimé écrire cette histoire et j'avoue que j'ai mis longtemps avant de me décider à la mettre sur le site. Merci d'avoir partagé mes émotions ! C'est bien la fin mais je reviendrai bientôt !!

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Anck Su Namun** : bienvenue dans mon univers ! T'es accro à Seito ? Moi aussi, mais tu dois le savoir, non ? Tu serais pas fan de « La Momie » ? Eh oui, je connais !! Bon, tu l'as la suite, mais c'est la fin ! Snif ! Alors t'as aimé ? Je ne te demanderais pas quelle fic tu préfères entre mes « Ailes de la Victoire » ou celle-ci. Bisous bisous !!

**Shiny** : merci beaucoup pour l'insulte sur le papa à Tessie !! Bien sûr, c'était ironique !! Bisous !

Je vais bientôt revenir avec une nouvelle fic beaucoup plus intéressante qui s'appellera : **Améthyste ou le pouvoir de la Résurrection. **En fait, c'est une fille qui arrive dans la même classe que Yugi. Elle possède d'étranges pouvoirs quand elle est enlevée par Bakura. S'ensuivront des évènements terrifiants qui plongeront Yugi et l'Esprit du Millénium dans un combat mortel où le plus fort mènera le jeu. Nous apprendrons aussi des choses sur Kaiba et l'Histoire du Pharaon. . . Et y'a un peu de gore dedans, alors âme sensible, s'abstenir !!

J'espère que vous suivrez cette aventure qui contient deux parties ou plus, je sais pas encore. Pour l'instant, je suis en train d'écrire la deuxième partie.

Au fait, je vais mettre ma fic en **Restricted**. Retenez bien ce détail. J'aurais bien aimé la mettre en **NC-17** mais y'a plus. En fait, c'est dans la deuxième partie que c'est vraiment horrible. . . 


End file.
